NARUTO, EL FIN DE UN NINJA
by Itachi01
Summary: bueno, el titulo completo es NARUTO, EL FIN DE UN NINJA, EL PRINCIPIO DE UN GUERRERO, summary adentro, aqui no me entra xD, es crossover naruto dragon ball, perdonen la falta de summary
1. Chapter 1

_NARUTO, EL FIN DE UN NINJA, EL PRINCIPIO DE UN GUERRERO_

_Bueno, no los voy a aburrir, esto pasa después de la mision fallida para recuperar a sasuke de las garras de orochimaru, el grupo de busqueda, como en la historia habia vuelto herido, pero llegaron 5 dias después, puesto que a naruto lo habia capturado akatsuki y le quitaron el kyuubi_

_Prologo__: EL legado que pudo haber continuado_

_Naruto se encontraba acostado en una cama del hospital de konoha, el cual habia entrado de urgencia, y sobrevivido gracias a los esfuerzos de tsunade y shizune, la segunda administrandole los medicamentos, para evitar que alguien lo intente matar, sin previo aviso se habre la puerta, y se deja ver a una joven pelirrosa, evidentemente cabreada_

_Naruto: oayo sakura-chan-dijo el rubio con su caracteristica sonrisa, pero lo que no se esperaba fue lo siguiente, un puño se estampo contra su cara, en ese momento, sintio como su corazon se partia, puesto que ese puño pertenecia a una persona, su amada sakura, seguido de insultos-_

_Sakura: Naruto-cabreada a niveles extremos- que pensabas, que quitando a sasuke tendrias una oportunidad conmigo?, estas muy equivocado, se que no utilizaste ni un 15 de tu poder-_

_Naruto: Sa..Sakura-chan-llorando- porque, hice lo que pude, sacrifique mi vida, casi muero por que el vuelva, que hice para merecer esto-llorando como nunca en su vida, ni siquiera cuando obtuvo su peor paliza-_

_Sakura: ¡¿porque?!, todavía lo preguntas?, -exaltada y cabreada- por tu culpa sasuke se fue, porque no pudiste dejarlo a el ser el mejor, tanto te interesaba avergonzarlo??, eres una basura, no eres peor, ahora entiendo a mi madre, de verdad, eres un monstruo-dicho esto salio de la habitación, dejando a un rubio con el corazon hecho trizas, y si pensaba que eso era lo peor, lo siguiente lo debasto, un anbu entro en la habitación-_

_Anbu: uzumaki naruto, el honorable consejo de konoha requiere de su presencia inmediatamente._

_Naruto: de acuerdo-dicho esto, el anbu lo agarra y desaparecen en un remolino de hojas-_

_Se ve una sala oscura, se denotan doce personas, de las cuales dos estan aguantando lagrimas, enfrente de una persona, no una persona, sino de su objeto de odio, uzumaki naruto-_

_Hiashi: uzumaki naruto-con una sonrisa- por decisión del consejo, queda desterrado y tiene dos horas para irse, no se preocupe por sus cosas, hemos hecho lo debido, y las incineramos junto con su vivienda-dicho esto, nuestro rubiales comenzo a llorar amargamente, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el gama-sannin, y la hokage-_

_Naruto-Ero-sennin, Tsunade-obachaan-llorando- esto es cierto, diganme que es una broma por favor-suplicando-_

_Tsunade: Naruto, lo sentimos, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero la decisión del consejo es irrebocable-dicho esto, no soporto y estallo en lagrimas, sostenida por un muy triste jiraya-_

_Naruto: no me queda otra-dejo de llorar- en esta aldea nunca me quisieron, me ire, pero juro que volvere, y ruegen a los kamis, que no quiera venganza-su voz se tornaba incluso mas aterradora que la del kyuubi- porque sino, lograre lo que orochimaru no pudo y destruire konoha-dicho esto desaparecio y aparecio afuera de la aldea, de pronto se siente un BOOM y aparecen dos personas-_

_¿¿??:kakkaroto(goku), te dije que yo debia pedir el deseo, era el planeta vegitto, minutos antes de su destrucción, no millones antes!-gritandole a un individuo todavía tirado en el piso-_

_Goku: ya vegeta-sobandose la cabeza y levantandose-no es para tanto, no te preocupes, recuerda que traje el radar, podemos ir a namek con la nave en capsula y pedir el deseo-dijo intentando calmarlo, a todo esto nuestro rubio salio de su trance y les hablo-_

_Naruto: disculpen-llamando su atención-pero podrian decirme quienes son?_

_Goku: bueno, el es vegeta y yo soy goku-dijo señalandolo y señalandose a el mismo, luego de observarlo detenidamente le pregunta- oye, por las dudas no eres un saiyan (N/A: pelo amarillo parado, ojos azules, razones para creer no?)_

_Naruto: que es eso-confundido-_

_Goku: bueno, los saiyans, son una raza de guerreros, y cuando se transforman en ssj (super saiyajin) tienen el pelo amarillo parado y ojos azules-al escuchar eso naruto se sorprendio, goku siguió- oye, podrias intentar relajarte, canalizar tus mejores sentimientos-dicho esto, naruto lo intenta, y para sorpresa de todos, su pelo cae a sus costados, con la diferencia que no es amarillo, sino que es azul oscuro, y unos amenazantes ojos rojos como la sangre, con tres aspas girando velozmente- oye vegeta, es un saiyan, entrenemoslo_

_Vegeta: hmmm…… si esta basura puede transmitir los conocimientos, quizas evitemos la destrucción del planeta, hay que intentarlo, tu aceptas gusano?-le dijo a un confundido y sorprendido naruto-_

_Naruto: acepto-dijo frio, mientras que su mangekyou giraba velozmente_

_Capitulo 1: EL Reencuentro_

_Luego de que se dio la noticia de que naruto habia sido desterrado, hubo un festival debido a eso, que duro una semana, todos asistieron, incluyendo a sakura, la cual se le veia muy feliz y decia que ahora que el estorbo se fue su sasuke-kun regresaria(no se imaginan la que le espera), y kiba que aprovecho la fiesta para conquistar a hinata, luego de dos semanas, se pusieron de novios, se los veia muy feliz juntos, en especial a kiba, quien agradecia que hallan exiliado a ese "zorro" inútil, al mismo dia que se pusieron de novios, sunagakure, rompio todo pacto con konoha, alegando que desterraron a su mejor guerrero, sin razon alguna y que por eso no querian saber mas de ellos, 1 año después llego la noticia de que akatsuki habia sido destruido, por curiosamente, cuatro guerreros con el pelo amarillo parado, ojos azules, y algo que resaltaba era que uno poseia tres marcas en cada mejilla, cosa que pasaron por alto puesto que no les interesaba, pero lo que mas le sorprendio, fue que el unico miembro que dejaron vivo, fue uchiha itachi, al borde de la muerte, y dio su relato, de que dos personas se le acercaron y su pelo cambio, uno distinguio como su hermano, y el otro lo impacto, un joven de la misma edad de sasuke, peliazul y con un sharingan igual al suyo lo miraba altaneramente, luego de torturarlo lo dejaron tirado en un rio y posteriormente fue encontrado por iwagakure, esta noticia cayo como piedra a konoha, puesto que habia un tercer uchiha vivo, y no estaba de su lado, 2 años después, les llego la noticia de la creación de una nueva organización, los shiroi no __akuma (demonios blancos), conformada por muchos ninjas exiliados , por lo que se sospecha que sasuke era uno de ellos, no se supo nada mas de esta organización por lo que se creyo erradicada, actualmente konoha se encuentra en guerra con kumogakure, kirigakure e iwagakure, por secuestrar al prisionero uchiha, o como konoha lo llamo, su sharingan, vemos a tsunade leyendo una carta:_

"_Estimada Godaime Hokage, si quiere ver una posible alianza entre shiroi no akuma y konoha, solicitamos que envien a la heredera del clan hyuuga, a sa..saku…saku….saku….sakura haruno, neji hyuuga, tenten, rock lee, sai, ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara, choji akimichi, puede enviar todos los ninjas como proteccion que crea necesarios, le adjuntamos un mapa._

_Atte: NGV, fundadores y lideres de shiroi no akuma" Luego de leer la carta, tsunade llamo al consejo, tras unas horas discutiendo, acordaron llamar a los ninjas, dos horas después en su oficina:_

_Tsunade: Sakura, estan todos?_

_Sakura: hai tsunade-sama, cual es nuestra mision?_

_Tsunade: su mision es ir al cuartel de shiroi no akuma a negociar una posible alianza con konoha-dijo seriamente mientras le entregaba un papel- la lider es hinata_

_Sakura: hai- luego de eso, salio de la habitación, les explico la mision y salieron hasta el claro donde debian encontrarse con el agente, el paisaje era hermoso, cientos de flores de distintos tipos, animales y cascadas daban un paisaje celestial, pero algo no encajaba, y eso era el missing-nin(ninja exiliado) que se encontraba reposado en un arbol, al acercarse se dieron cuenta que era kabuto, antes de hacer algo cogieron sus kunais y se prepararon:_

_Kabuto levantandose: bueno, al fin llegaron-dijo con pereza-_

_Sakura: donde esta sasuke-kun-dijo amenazandole con el kunai que llevaba en mano-_

_Kabuto: miren, no tengo idea, soy de akuma no shiroi y me interesaria que me sigan, todos menos sakura, marchate o quedate, pero hay dos miembros que no dudaran en matarte si lo desean-dijo despreocupado-_

_Sakura: jaja, crees que dos basuras podran conmigo-dijo con un aire que denotaba seguridad-_

_Kabuto: como quieras, siganme- contesto con gran pereza dirijiendose por el claro, rodeando las flores, pero a kiba se le ocurrio la idea de adelantarse, pero antes de poner un pie en las flores sintio un kunai sobre su garganta-_

_Kabuto: ni se te ocurra-dijo apretando el kunai- este lugar es sagrado para los aldeanos, para nosotros y para las bestias, un paso mas y tu cabeza rodara_

_Kiba: entendido-tragando la gota gorda mientras le retiraban el kunai y seguian su camino hasta llegar a una aldea extraña, todos sus edificios eran redondos y blancos ( sacados de las capsulas que trajeron goku y vegeta), caminaron hasta llegar a una edificación que tenia una z y siete esferas con estrellas, la primera 1, la segunda 2 y haci sucesivamente, esto llamo la atención de sakura quien dijo:_

_Sakura: kabuto-con desprecio—esas no son las reliquias de las 5 naciones?-pregunto con evidente curiosidad-_

_Kabuto: haci es sakura-san, ellos estan juntando las 7, en este momento poseen 2- dijo, los demas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso-_

_Sakura: pero como, habia dos que se creian perdidas-dijo sorprendida-_

_Kabuto: asi es pero ellos las encontraron gracias a sus habilidades, basta de charla, llegamos al castillo-dijo señalando una edificación que superaba cualquier fortaleza antes vista, cubierta con relucientes y extrañas armas, cientos de guardias, cubierta del mas caro ceramico, ventanas de cristal y grandes puertas de gruesa madera-pasen-dijo abriendo la puerta, al pasar observaban las esculturas y cuadros que poseia la mansión-fortaleza, mientras pasaban resivian miradas de odio por todas partes, en especialmente a sakura, todos menos hinata, kabuto los condujo hasta un dojo, donde dos hombres, un peliazul con peinado de cuervo y vestido con un traje azul extraño y una mascara luchaba con otro hombre tambien peliazul vestido con un traje de entrenamiento naranja, pero lo que les sorprendia era que ¡ESTABAN VOLANDO!, si los dos sujetos intercambiaban golpes en el aire, que provocaban fuertes ráfagas y la completa destrucción del dojo, hasta que uno, el primero resivio un fuerte golpe en la cara que destruyo su mascara y lo envio varios metros detrás-_

_¿¿??: vamos, pense que aguantarias mas teme-dijo el causante de ese golpe que impresiono a todos, puesto que eran mas fuerte que los de su hokage, y eso era decir mucho, pero lo que les sorprendio fue que la persona que se levanto no era otra sino uchiha sasuke-_

_Sasuke: o vamos dobe sabes que con eso no me detendras-dijo con aire de superioridad-AHHHH-grito mientras su pelo se paraba y tornaba amarillo, al mismo tiempo que sus negros ojos se tornaban azules, eso les confirmo que, uno de los causentes de la desaparición de akatsuki era uchiha sasuke, pero lo siguiente los impacto, sasuke volo a toda velocidad y le propino un golpe tan fuerte como el anterior provocando el mismo efecto-_

_¿¿??: hump… bueno, vamos a ponernos serios-dijo demostrando una sonrisa- HAAAAA-lo siguiente los impresiono a todos, una ráfaga de aire los tiro al piso, mientras que el piso donde estaba el muchacho se desquebrajaba y se cubria en un aura amarilla, mientras 3 marcas en cada mejilla aparecian, en conjunto con el levantamiento de su pelo (tipo goku) y el cambio a amarillo, sus pupilas azabaches se tornaron azules, mostrando a alguien que todos creian muerto, uzumaki naruto-_

_Sasuke: oye dobe, que te parece si terminamos esto ahora-dijo preparandose-_

_Naruto: me parece bien teme-dijo juntando sus manos-_

_Sasuke: bueno, aquí voy-dijo poniendo sus manos juntas hacia delante- FINAL FLASH!!!-grito mientras una bola de energia gigante recorria el campo-_

_Naruto: no me venceras tan facil-dijo concentrando energia- KAME-una bola blanca se formo en sus manos- KAME-la bola crecio hasta igualar el tamaño del otro ataque- HA!!!-dijo y al fin lanzo la poderosa tecnica, que se impacto con la de su adversario provocando un choque y posteriormente una explosion que los envolvio, de entre el polvo se levantaban dos jóvenes, un peliazul obviamente cansado, sin mucha musculatura peleando con otro peliazul, con musculos muy bien formados, que provocaron el sonrojo de hinata para sorpresa de kiba-_

_Sasuke: dobe que gane yo-grito_

_Naruto: no teme yo-le replico el peliazul_

_Sasuke: callate dobe_

_Naruto: teme_

_Sasuke: dobe_

_Naruto: baka_

_Sasuke: usurantokachi-dijo para posar su vista hacia el frente viendo a los ninjas de konoha en estado de shock- naruto, creo que la cagamos-dijo con una gota de sudor y una sonrisa-_

_Naruto: si, tienes toda la razon- igual que el otro_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2: **__**El Verdadero Combate**_

_**Anteriormente:**_

_**Sasuke: usurantokachi-dijo para posar su vista hacia el frente viendo a los ninjas de konoha en estado de shock- naruto, creo que la cagamos-dijo con una gota de sudor y una sonrisa-**_

_**Naruto: si, tienes toda la razon- igual que el otro**_

_**Ahora:**_

_**Sakura que acababa de salir del shock se lanza hacia sasuke corriendo y gritando su nombre, cuando llega, le mete una piña, como la de cell a satan enviandola directo contra una roca, ante la mirada atonita de todos-sasuke-kun-dijo llorando-porque?-llorando todavía mas-**_

_**Sasuke: porque no quiero que la basura como tu me toque-dijo mostrando repugnancia en cada palabra dirigida hacia ella-**_

_**Naruto: o vamos teme, no es para tanto, los dos sabemos que es basura, pero no era necesario-dijo para luego transformarse en karin- sasuke-kun, perdonala por mi-poniendo voz melosa y poniendose en una pose increíblemente sensual que provoco una hemorragia en todos los presentes menos en sasuke que hervia en furia-**_

_**Sasuke: naruto, haz caido bajo-dijo con un odio increíble- saca el hengen ahora mismo-dijo amenizándole con su sharingan-**_

_**Naruto: o vamos sasuke-kun, no es para tanto, tu sabes que me quieres- dijo mientras se desabrochaba el primer boton de su camisa-**_

_**Sasuke: hmp, desas el hengen-dijo rojo, pero no exactamente de vergüenza o furia-**_

_**Naruto: esta bien, pero si hacemos la multiplicación masiva de perversión absoluta- dijo desaciendo el hengen-**_

_**Sasuke- esta bien-poniendo sus dedos en cruz, al igual que naruto-**_

_**S/N: Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu ( multiplicación masiva de cuerpos)-de pronto aparecen 1000 copias de cada uno, luego dicen- Sexy no jutsu (jutsu sexy)- y los clones se transforman en mujeres desnudas con senos tamaño tsunade, y una figura mas que de infarto, ante esto, todos los hombres se desmayan con una fuerte hemorragia, luego de esto un hombre vestido con una armadura ninja verde, aparece-**_

_**¿¿??: Naruto, sasu- no termino de decirlo que cae en las mismas condiciones debido a la vista, dos figuras mas aparecen, una vestida igual al recien desmayado, y otro con la misma armadura solo que azul-**_

_**¿¿??: oye sarutobi, que le pasa- respondio el peliblanco-**_

_**Sarutobi: creo que se desmayo, pero no se porqu-levanta la vista y se desmaya al igual que el primero-**_

_**Nidaime: que les pasa- dijo levantando la vista y viendo el espectáculo- o por kami- dijo acabando en las mismas condiciones, de pronto aparece un rayo amarillo al lado de naruto, mostrando una persona-**_

_**¿¿??: naruto, tengo el informe de- cae en las mismas condiciones-**_

_**Sasuke que ya desiso el jutsu y ve el panorama le dice a su amigo- naruto, la gracia de revivirlos era para que vivan mas, no para que los mates- dijo cabreado mientras zarandeaba a su amigo-**_

_**Naruto: sasuke, calmate- respondio mareado mientras se soltaba sin prestar atención al grupo- bueno, valio la pena, pero dime, que le vez a karin?- pregunto confundido-**_

_**Sasuke: a ver, es linda, inteligente, buena-dijo mientras enumeraba eso y muchas mas-**_

_**Naruto; ya ya entendi, para-contesto mareado mientras acomodaba sus pensamientos luego de escuchar una lista gigante de razones-**_

_**Sasuke: el que deberia preguntarte es yo a ti porque te gusta ella- dijo sin mencionar el nombre-**_

_**Naruto: a ver, siempre me trato bien, es linda, dulce, inteligente, delicada, buena, tiene hermosos ojos- y continuo con una lista tan larga como la de sasuke dejando a todos todavía mas mareados que antes, mientras los hombres se despertaban, ino pregunto-**_

_**Ino: que tu no tenias el cabello amarillo, ojos azules, y no poseias el sharingan- pregunto señalando al uzumaki-**_

_**N/S: larga historia-respondieron al mismo tiempo con flojera-**_

_**Naruto: oye teme, me debes una soda, te gane-dijo apoyandose en el hombro de su amigo-**_

_**Sasuke: dobe gane yo-dijo indignado mientras apartaba a su amigo de el-**_

_**Naruto: creo que solo hay una forma de solucionarlo, y eso es otra batalla- contesto poniendose en posición de ataque-**_

_**Sasuke: bien- dijo poniendose en la misma pose- calentamos o vamos con todo directamente?- pregunto-**_

_**Naruto: con todo.**_

_**Sasuke: bien-contesto transformandose en supersaiyan y activando su linea sucesoria-**_

_**Naruto: empezemos- dijo haciendo lo mismo, lo siguiente que vieron los presentes, fue la desaparición de ambos, con el sonido y los crateres por los golpes como guias de la ubicación de los contrincantes-**_

_**Sasuke: toma, Dodonpa!!-grito lanzando un rayo amarillo por su dedo-**_

_**Naruto: Freezer Beam- grito lanzando un rayo parecido solo que de color rosa, al chocarse crean una pequeña explosión- sasuke toma esto!!!- grito apareciendo detrás de sasuke y propinandole una patada que lo hizo volar varios metros**_

_**Sasuke: Pagaras- dijo levantandose- toma esto- grito mientras corria y le propinaba un fuerte puñetazo al rubio-**_

_**Naruto: Sasuke, me as cabreado, he decidido terminar esto, y por lo que veo, puedes con un simple saiyajin, asi que hare esto- volviendo a su forma normal- te presento uno de mis mas altos niveles-dijo transformandose en ssj 1- esto es el super saiyajin nivel 1-dijo mientras emanaba mas energia, su pelo crecia un poco y pequeños rayos salian de el- esto, es el ssj mas fuerte de lo normal, o podrias llamarlo ssj2, y esto- dijo mientras concentraba energia y empezaba a gritar "AHHHHH", para luego ser cubierto por una bola amarilla y dejar ver a un joven mas musculoso, com pelo amarillo hasta la cintura y una mirada desafiante- es el super saiyajin mas fuerte, el tercer nivel- dijo desapareciendo y propinandole un golpe en la espalda a sasuke que lo hizo viajar 100 metros hasta chocar contra una montaña que quedo hecha añicos-**_

_**Sasuke: Naruto, me las pagaras , AHHH!-grito mientras accedia al segundo nivel- ahora estaremos iguales- dijo mientras accedia al sello maldito, pero de igual manera quedando mas debil que naruto (N/A: en mi fic, solo existe el sello maldito de primer nivel, que equivale al sello de bavidi, y vegueta puede acceder a el para hacerse mas fuerte, de la misma forma que sasuke activa el de orochimaru)- toma! Big Bang Attack x10!!!-grito mientras ponia un brazo hacia delante y concentraba toda su energia apareciendo una bola roja con unos aros a su alrededor-**_

_**Naruto: Toma Kame!!!- grito mientras se formaba una bola- Hame!!!- grito mientras la bola crecia igualando el tamaño de la tecnica enemiga- HA!!x10- grito mientras la bola se tornaba roja y se dirigia contra el ataque contrario en forma de rayo gigante, al chocar los ataques se mantenian a raya, mientras que sus dueños intentaban ganar la batalla por poder-**_

_**Sasuke: AHHH!!!-grito mientras aumentaba el poder ganando un poco de terreno-**_

_**Naruto: No te lo permitire, AHHH!!!- grito mientras empleaba todo su poder convinando los ataques en un solo y mortifero ataque conocido como Big Bang Kame Hame Ha x100 que impacto directamente donde se encontraba sasuke, creando una nube de humo y un crater tamaño luna (o sea como los crateres de la luna, no como la luna -.-), luego de entre el polvo salio sasuke con un... chidori arremetiendo contra naruto- **_

_**Sasuke: Toma esto!!!- grito mientras estaba por impactar su ataque contra el estomago de naruto, se escucho un grito entre los konohenses (konohisis, ninjas de konoha, etc), proveniente de hinata, para sorpresa de todos y furia de kiba, pero antes de impactar el rubio naruto grita-**_

_**Naruto: Rasengan No Tatte ( armadura remolino espiral)- y una pared de viento en espiral empujo a sasuke con chidori incluido contra una pared de acero cortesía de naruto, el cual se partia de risa mientras los otros sudaban la gota gorda ante tal escena-**_

_**Kiba: oye basura, que coños le haces al uchiha!!!!- le grito con asco, sorprendiendo a hinata y a todos mientras se iba a revisar a sasuke como si fuera lo mas vital del mundo- Estas bien, no te hizo nada, como se atreve, esa basura tocandote a ti- hablo el sarnoso-**_

_**Sasuke: la unica basura eres tu!!- dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo que lo lanzo contra la casa derrumbandola, todos pensaron lo mismo, eso si que le iba a doler mañana-**_

_**Kabuto: Chicos, cuantas veces les dije que no hicieran eso, recuerden que si ellos se enteran van a recibir ESE castigo- dijo mientras los dos sudaban frio mientras imaginaban lo lindo que se sentia un big bang kame hame ha x1000-**_

_**Naruto: kabuto, por lo que mas quieras, danos la maldita capsula- le imploro naruto mientras agarraba su rodilla-**_

_**Sasuke: si, por kami soy muy lindo y estoy muy bueno para morir- imploro con desesperación temiendo que sus senseis vuelvan de visitar a Mr. Popo (N/A: recuerden que Mr. Popo vivia antes que Kamisama en la torre)-**_

_**Naruto: sasuke, tu no estas mas bueno que yo- dijo mientras empezaba un concurso de belleza-**_

_**Sasuke: a ver, como te pruebo a ti que estoy mejor- contesto el uchiha-**_

_**Naruto: a ver, tenemos chicas enfrentes, que te parece si hacemos eso- contesto el peliazul-**_

_**Sasuke: te refieres a la multiplicación natural de la belleza infinita-dijo temiendose lo peor, porque la ultima vez que la hicieron, tuvieron a todas las mujeres de la aldea que visitaban, y bastantes hombres persiguiendoles-**_

_**Naruto: si, recuerda que estan de vacaciones- dijo aliviando al uchiha-**_

_**Ino: a que se refieren con eso- pregunto confundida-**_

_**N/S: ya lo veran- contestaron al unisono- Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (multiplicación excesiva de cuerpos)-dicho esto, aparecieron 1000 narutos y 1000 sasukes-**_

_**Sasuke: Sasuke´s maniobra pervertida 1!!- grito mientras los sasukes se empezaban a quitar la camisa provocando el sangrado de las mujeres y de kiba (este le gustan los perros, en mas de un sentido si me entienden)-**_

_**Naruto: maxima maniobra pervertida mis narutos!!!-grito mientras todos sus clones se arrancaban la camisa y los pantalones, produciendo el desmayo de todas las chicas, kiba y kabuto-**_

_**Sasuke: eso no se vale- le replico el peliazul-**_

_**Naruto: sii**_

_**Sasuke: noo**_

_**Naruto: sii**_

_**Sasuke: noo**_

_**Naruto: basta, me estas mareando- contesto confundido- dejemoslo en empate y listo- replico desapareciendo los clones-**_

_**Sasuke: esta bien- contesto haciendo lo mismo-**_

_**Naruto: oye, abra que levantarlos no?- pregunto confundido el uzumaki**_

_**Sasuke: esta bien, pero yo no me acerco a kiba, me da miedo- dijo con cara de niño después de pasar una noche en casa de Michael jackson, eee digo orochimaru-**_

_**Naruto: ok, pero no se te ocurra aprovecharte de las chicas- le replico mientras sasuke intentaba ocultar la sonrisa pervertida que corria por sus labios-**_

_**Sasuke: no, como crees- contesto moviendo sus manos en seña de negatividad, aunque su cuerpo y mente no decian lo mismo-**_


End file.
